


Flower doodles

by Anne_Elric



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jisung likes to doodle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Elric/pseuds/Anne_Elric
Summary: “Minho liked things around him to be clean so why is his desk in the chemistry lab full of flower patterns and doodles every Monday and Wednesday?”_In which Minho gets his desk full of doodles twice a week.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 7
Kudos: 161
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One





	Flower doodles

**Author's Note:**

> •This is my first fanfic and I really don't know what to say about it.
> 
> •My first entry for the Minsung bingo.
> 
> •Squares used: High school AU / Floral motifs

Minho’s morning wasn’t as good as he wanted it to be. He overslept so he didn’t have time to have breakfast or any coffee and Minho without his morning coffee is not something anyone would want to mess with. Well, expect for Hongjoong and Seonghwa. The two seemed to enjoy annoying their friend to the point where he throws things at them, most of the time his ammo being whatever school supply he gets his hands on.

So here they were, teasing him for the nth time this morning over God knows what. It was just their morning routine at this point, their classmates have grown accustomed to it and to Minho’s comebacks that sometimes leave the other two more angry than he was supposed to get for what they said.

It wasn’t even the second to last period and Minho was contemplating whether to throw his bag at the teacher or to just get out and go home. However he chose to stay in class since after it was lunch break.

The school cafeteria food tasted much better to Minho because of the skipped breakfast. His next period was chemistry so he thought that going there a little earlier wouldn’t hurt, especially since the classroom was in a part of the school building that was rather far away from the cafeteria. He entered the classroom and went to sit at his desk only to be greeted by some doodles of flowers.

“You’ve got to be kidding me...” he mumbled to himself before throwing his bag on the chair and searching for the wet wipes. He thought the person that sat at his desk probably got bored of Mr. Park’s long lecture so they started doodling, there was nothing wrong with that. What was wrong however was how little respect that person seemed to have for the school’s propriety.

“Why are you scrubbing the poor desk like a madman?” Seonghwa appeared behind him “Did the boomer spit on it again while talking?”

“Thank God, no.” Minho sighed and scrubbed the last bit of marker off the desk before turning to his deskmate. “But if he does that again I will _not_ hesitate to give him 4 flat tires like last year”

“Count me in if that happens.”

It’s been 2 months since the first time the doodles appeared and they never stopped. They actually got worse. Minho liked things around him to be clean so why is his desk in the chemistry lab full of flower patterns and doodles every Monday and Wednesday?

He was starting to get annoyed, having to clean the desk two times a week because someone is too much of a cheapskate to get a notebook to doodle in wasn’t a fun activity before class. His friend’s weren’t making it any better, often teasing him for _“staying at the same desk with a girl that must be pretty and shy”_. That was what they thought about the doodles, that they looked too cute and nice for them not to belong to a girl.

Today was another bad day for Minho. Besides a series of other not so happy incidents, he got so caught up in talking with Hongjoong that he forgot the long walk to his chemistry class–and now he’s stuck with a desk full of doodles for the whole class. What seemed like an annoyance to him though turned out to be what kept him from falling asleep in class.

He was so immersed in looking at the doodles that he forgot about his bad day. Most of the doodles were of flowers. They weren’t the usual type of simple flower doodles you see from bored people, no, they were like the designs you’d see on wallpapers and on embroidery. Between some of them were doodles of either cats and a squirrel or hamster, Minho wasn’t sure which one it was. What he was sure of though was that whoever did those loved doodling and that they were talented at it. Now he felt rather guilty for always erasing them without looking too much at them. Even Seonghwa said that Minho was mean for always cleaning his desk without even looking at the drawings. And he has to admit,his deskmate was right.

Minho was sure that if he continues like this he is going to fail chemistry. He went from admiring the doodles on the desk to trying to do them in his notebook resulting in him barely writing anything during the lesson. The notes from Seonghwa weren’t helpful either since he was also mesmerized by the drawings on the desk and Hongjoong’s notes…well, even Hongjoong himself has to decipher them and he hardly succeds at it.

He was the last one to leave, the other students being halfway to the next classroom. As he got to the door, a student from another classroom rushed in, bumping into him.

“Sorry, hyung” was his response before he went to Minho’s desk and grabbed from under it a black notebook with white flower patterns on the cover.

Minho looked at the notebook. He knew those doodles! “So you’re the one that keeps drawing on my desk!”

The student froze like a deer caught in the headlights, wide eyed and tensed. His doodles were annoying an upperclassman. He’s _screwed_. He tried to say something but ended up just opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. What didn’t help either was that the guy whom he shares a desk with didn’t look as angry as he sounded a second ago and that only managed to confuse the student more.

Now was Minho’s turn not know what to say. He just shouted without really thinking and he regrets it. What was he supposed to say? _“Hey, I’m Lee Minho and I may have fallen in love with your doodles. Also you look very cute”_. No, no, no, that’s not it. He gave himself a mental slap for even thinking the last part. He’s known the guy for one minute and he already scared him, the last thing Minho wants is to look like a creep.

After a few long awkward seconds in which both of them were trying their best to find the right words, the student broke the silence “I’m Han Jisung.” he sheepishly looked at the desk and then at Minho. “I’m sorry for doodling on your desk. I thought no one else had classes after us and that it will get cleaned anyway”

“No, it’s ok. I actually love them.” Minho furrowed his brows, looking down and kicking the air once “I don’t even know why I shouted like that at you in the first place...”

He lifted his head to look at Jisung, finally taking a good look at the boy. To say that Minho thought he was cute is an understatement as he had to hold himself from cooing at the boy when he smiled after his hyung’s compliment. _“I want to squish his cheeks so bad.”_

“Hyung, what’s your name?” Jisung went to the door and stopped in front of Minho.

“I’m Lee Minho” he smiled “Can you teach me how to doodle like you?”


End file.
